Season Two
The following information was taken from the Season Two page on the Scream Queens Wiki. Season Two of Scream Queens was announced by Fox on January 15, 2016.SCREAM QUEENS RENEWED FOR A SECOND SEASON Production for the second season officially began on February 18, 2016.Brad Falchuk on Instagram: "Day One #screamqueens season two" Synopsis Season Two graduates from the college campus and into an all-new location, as a terrifyingly funny murder mystery will begin once again. This time, the show will be set in a hospital, where some of the most fascinating and bizarre medical cases are under observation. Spoilers *The Chanels have been legally released from the asylum and will be attending medical school to study to become doctors.TVLine: Scream Queens @ PaleyFest **The Chanels will be freed in a "Making a Murderer" kind of way.‘Scream Queens’ dishes on Season 2 details, ‘hot doctors’ and all *After abolishing the college Greek system and traveling the world in search of a new mission, Cathy Munsch has decided to buy and run the hospital where the Chanels are enrolled with the goal of taking on incurable cases and fixing the broken system. **Cathy is not the Dean of Wallace University anymore. *Zayday Williams graduated from Wallace University in two years and is now training as a physician under Munsch.Scream Queens on Twitter: "Zayday graduated from Wallace U. in two years and is now training under Dean Munsch!" *Hester Ulrich will not be the killer this season. However, she will be "intimately involved" with the murder and mayhem that will ensue within the walls of the hospital.E! Online: "Who Will Be Back on Scream Queens? The Latest from Lea Michele!" *After spending some time training in Quantico, Denise Hemphill has been promoted to a high-ranking FBI agent and will become an integral part of the hospital murder investigation. *There will be three new male cast members, who will all play "studly" doctors. The actors will be in their late 20s or early 30s.Variety: ‘Scream Queens’ Season 2: Plot, Characters Revealed at PaleyFest **Chad Radwell will be involved with these three new doctors.All of the Main Cast of Scream Queens Will Return for Season 2 **He will do "a little bit perverted" things in the hospital.Glen Powell Doesn’t Even Know His ‘Scream Queens’ Season 2 Storyline *Chanel will "not look as 'Chanel' as she did before". She will receive a makeover and have a new love interest, played by a "very, very handsome man"."Entertainment Tonight" EXCLUSIVE: 'Scream Queens' Cast Teases Season 2 Secrets -- Expect New Loves and Makeovers! *There will be a time jump between the first and second seasons.Chanel's Back! Emma Roberts Confirms She's Returning For Scream Queens Season 2 *There will be more horror film and pop culture references in this season.Scream Queens on Twitter: "@BFalchuk says there will be more horror movie and pop culture references in Season 2." *This season will be a lot "darker" than Season One.Hollywood Life: ‘Scream Queens’ Announces Season 2 Theme At PaleyFest 2016 *This season will have high levels of "confusion", and the characters will interact with patients "oddly". *The hospital setting will draw inspiration from the classic horror franchise Halloween, which was partially set in a hospital and starred Curtis in four installments. Production *Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan officially started production of Season Two on February 18, 2016.@bradfalchukDay on Instagram: "Day One #screamqueens season two" *Filming for the second season of Scream Queens is being relocated to Los Angeles after shooting its first season in New Orleans.Scream Queens Moves Shoot After Nabbing California Tax Credits **Filming for the second season will begin in July 2016.Movie News Guide: Lea Michele confirms returning, Scream Queens season 2 starts filming in the summer Confirmed Cast :Main article: Category:Season Two Characters :Main article: Category:Season Two Cast *Emma Roberts as Chanel OberlinEmma Roberts on Instagram: "Surprise bitches...Bet you thought you'd seen the last of her...#Chanel #ScreamQueens #Season2 ��" *Lea Michele as Hester UlrichLea Michele on Twitter: "OMG I couldn't be happier right now!!!! @ScreamQueens Season 2!!!! This is the best news ever!!!! We're back!!���� #HereComesHester ����" *Billie Lourd as Chanel #3Scream Queens on Twitter: "Welcome the Returning #ScreamQueens Cast!" *Abigail Breslin as Chanel #5 *Glen Powell as Chad RadwellGlen Powell on Instagram: "Dr. Chad Radwell is here to diagnose all your issues #ScreamQueens" *Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams *Jamie Lee Curtis as Cathy Munsch *Niecy Nash as Denise HemphillNiecy Nash on Twitter: "Happy 2 continue w/the @fox family as an "Enforcer" & a "Screaming Queen"Scream Queens Season 2: Niecy Nash Returning at Denise Hemphill Multimedia Images Promotional posters= Scream Queens Key Art S2.png Videos |-|Promotional Teasers= |-|Behind the Scenes and Interviews= References Category:Upcoming Seasons Category:Seasons